Mille-et-une feuillles d'olivier
by Astrid Nekomimi
Summary: Plusieurs petits récits, plus ou moins courts, plus ou moins longs, plus ou moins dramatiques, plus ou moins drôles, plus ou moins mignons, parlant des chevaliers, de leur passé, de leur futur et de leur présent. Sauf mention contraire, les chapitres n'ont aucuns liens entre eux. Les couples fluctuent également.
1. Ce que j'aime chez toi

Disclaimer : M. Kurumada Masami

Rating : T

_Voilà, c'est mon premier récit (en attendant que je finisse ma première fanfiction) :s j'espère que ça vous plaira :s..._

* * *

**Ce que j'aime chez toi**

Athéna avait gagné la bataille contre Hadès, détruisant les Enfers, soulevant l'ire de Zeus, roi des dieux.

Trop loin. Ils étaient allés trop loin.

Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Mais plutôt qu'une nouvelle ère de guerre, c'est un accord de paix qui fut conclu.

Toutes les victimes de ces folies furent rendues à la vie.

Tous les griefs se devaient d'être oubliés.

Et ils le furent.

Non sans mal.

Mais ils le furent.

Cela faisait trois ans maintenant.

Déjà.

Seulement.

Les avis divergeaient à ce sujet.

Mais personne n'en était mécontente.

Personne.

* * *

Un matin comme tant d'autre avant celui-là, Dohko entra sans se faire annoncer dans le bureau du grand Pope.

C'est sans même lever le regard vers lui que Shion continua à griffonner sur ses papiers, comme seul un chef de l'autorité suprême pouvait le faire.

-Bien le bonjour, ô votre sainte magnificence !

-Bonjour Dohko.

Ce fut sa laconique réponse. Cela n'empêcha pas la balance d'avancer gaiment.

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amène ?

-N'as-tu pas une petite idée ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Shion.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de venir juste parce que mes fesses t'intéressent...

-Oh mais il n'y a pas que tes fesses qui m'intéresse...

-Vraiment ? Et quoi d'autre alors ?

-...Ce qu'il y a devant...

La moue aux lèvres, Shion prit une nouvelle feuille vierge avant de la noircir aussi sec de son encre d'ébène.

-Ça, ce n'était pas très élégant.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça qui m'intéresse chez toi.

-Ben voyons. Et quoi d'autre alors ?

-Tes mains.

Et il caressa sa longue main blanche, celle qui tenait la feuille.

-Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

-Vraiment ?

-J'aime la douceur de tes cheveux.

Et il passa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de son amant.

-J'aime ton odeur.

Et il enfuit son nez dans la verte crinière, arrachant un cri de protestation à cet homme qui avait de plus en plus de mal à s'occuper de sa tâche.

-J'aime ta peau.

Et tout en caressant légèrement ses flancs, il embrassa le creux de son cou. Le stylo cessa sa fonction. Enfin, Dohko avait toute l'attention de son amant.

-J'aime tes yeux.

Et il embrassa ses paupières.

-J'aime tes lèvres.

Et il y déposa un baiser.

-Et tout ce qui fait toi.

Cette fois, c'est Shion qui l'embrassa d'un baiser qui fit assoir Dohko sur le bureau.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ?

Les doigts de Dohko étaient entortillés autour des cheveux de l'ancien bélier.

-J'aime tes yeux.

Et il embrassa ses paupières.

-J'aime ton regard.

Et il posa son front contre le sien, plongeant ses yeux mauves dans le vert dédoublé de son compagnon.

-J'aime ta voix.

Et il caressa sa gorge.

-J'aime ta langue.

Et l'embrassa à nouveau, emmêlant les langues un court instant. Dohko avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son excitation.

-J'aime ton corps.

Et il fit parcourir ses longues mains blanches le long de sens flancs.

-Et tout cela je l'aime parce que c'est ce qui fait toi et pas un autre.

Et leurs lèvres se happèrent à nouveau avec avidité.

Cette conversation, ils l'avaient déjà eu plusieurs fois auparavant. Et ils l'auront à nouveau. Ils aiment l'avoir de temps en temps.

Parce que de tels instants de tendresses, ils en ont été privés pendant des siècles.

Parce qu'ils ne savent pas si demain ils seront toujours là.

Parce qu'ils s'aiment tout simplement.

Et après la communion des cœurs, survint celle des corps.


	2. Aveugles

**Disclaimer : **M. Masami Kurumada

**Rating : **T

**Genre : **Romance/Drame

_Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre :) !_

_OoOoO_

**Aveugles**

* * *

_Qu'allait-il faire pour son Shion ?_

C'était la question rituelle de chaque matinée de Dohko.

_Qu'allait-il faire pour son Shion ?_

Lui ferait-il la cuisine ? Lui offrirait-il une bouteille de saké ? Feraient-ils une sortie tous les deux, à Athènes ou ailleurs ?

_Qu'allait-il faire pour son Shion ?_

Tous les jours c'était le même problème.

Shion était un homme exigeant.

Alors il faisait de son mieux pour essayer de le satisfaire, naturellement !

Ce n'était pas évident. Mais jour après jour, Dohko si efforçait, continuellement.

_Qu'allait-il faire pour son Shion ?_

Finalement, il se décida. Le porte-plume du Pope commençait à fatiguer, il n'avait qu'à lui en offrir un neuf !

Il fonça à Athènes et y trouva son bonheur.

Il était taillé en bois et colorisé en un petit mauve pâle de la couleur des yeux de l'Atlante, nul doute qu'il apprécierait l'intention!

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Dohko remonta tous les escaliers menant au treizième temple.

Personne ne lui posa de question.

Dohko ne s'en étonna pas.

Tout le monde devait savoir pour lui et Shion de toute façon.

Timidement, il frappa à la porte de son bureau.

Timidement, il attendit de longues secondes avant d'entendre la permission d'entrer.

Timidement, il approcha et tendit son présent, bafouillant une explication.

À aucun moment Shion ne le regarda.

À aucun moment Shion n'avait arrêté de se concentrer sur ses papiers.

À peine marmonna-t-il quelque chose à l'intention de Dohko.

Le porte plume prit place auprès d'autre objet ornant le bureau du grand Pope.

Il n'y avait pas tous les cadeaux de Dohko. Certains avaient fini à la poubelle.

Il le savait.

Il avait vu faire.

Cela lui avait fendu le cœur.

Tout cela, ce n'était que des preuves d'amour envers lui...

Pour essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point il tenait à lui...

Mais Shion ne le voyait pas.

Shion ne s'en souciait pas.

Shion s'en moquait.

Shion foulait son amour du pied.

Shion ne se liait qu'avec ceux de sa race.

Shion ne couvait du regard que Mü, dont le ventre s'arrondissait doucement.

Shion ne lui avait même pas dit qu'ils étaient hermaphrodites...

Shion ne semblait même plus le considérer comme un ami.

Dohko savait tout cela.

Il le savait.

Il savait que quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aurait probablement aucune chance.

Il savait, mais il refusait cette réalité.

Alors demain il essayerait quand même.

Il chercherait et il trouverait à nouveau quelque chose qui lui ferait sans doute plaisir.

À nouveau, il essaierait de croiser son regard, d'y guetter une quelconque reconnaissance.

Un sourire.

Un merci.

Shion avait toujours été sa raison de vivre.

S'il le perdait, que lui resterait-il ?

Dohko se perdait dans ses rêves, comme trop souvent depuis son exil aux Cinq Pics.

Dohko ne voyait pas l'homme près de lui dont les grands yeux bleus l'observaient avec espoir et désire.

Dohko ne le regarda pas quand il lui offrit un thé.

Dohko ne prêta aucune attention à aux étincelles qui s'éteignirent dans le regard de Shaka quand il comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait rien, ce jour là encore.

Non loin de là, Saga et Aioros regardaient la scène, désolés.

-Il faudrait faire quelque chose...

Le gémeau tourna tristement la tête vers son compagnon.

-Mais quoi ?


	3. Aveugles 2

_Bonjour ! Il m'avait semblé qu'une suite d'Aveugle était souhaitable... la voici ! J'aurai voulu la publier plus tôt, mais elle n'était pas prévue à la base et je n'ai pas eu le temps de la finir la semaine dernière... Accessoirement, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi longue ! Comme quoi j'étais inspirée..._

_Sinon en fait, la relation entre Shaka et Dohko est inspirée d'une fanfiction dont j'ai oublié le nom. Intéressant n'est-il pas ?_

_Je tiens à remercier encore une fois chaleureusement tous les revieuwers et tous les lecteurs._

_** Wolf** : Tu me flattes :s je ne pense pas mériter de tels propos, mais merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements :) Tu sais, si je m'écoutais, je crois que je ne ferais QUE du Shion/Dohko, avec toutes les relations possibles et imaginables qu'ils pourraient avoir, mais il faut quand même que je varie un peu -_-"..._

* * *

**Aveugles 2**

Se reposant sur le canapé de la bibliothèque personnelle du Pope, Mü posa distraitement sa main sur ventre.

Là où un petit pied l'avait frappé.

Il n'avait pas désiré cet enfant.

Shion non plus du reste.

Mais il était arrivé, là, comme ça, sans rien demander à personne.

Cela l'avait perturbé pendant un moment.

Parce qu'il était arrivé vite.

Parce qu'il ne s'y était pas préparé.

Parce qu'il avait beau savoir qu'il était hermaphrodite, il s'était toujours considéré comme étant un ''mâle'', comme ses collègues.

Alors se retrouver ''maman'', comme ça, sans prévenir... c'était... bizarre...

Enfin pas beaucoup plus que sa relation avec Shion en fait.

Avec la résurrection, il l'avait retrouvé si jeune...

Lui qui fut son maître...

Lui qui fut presque comme un père pour lui...

Cela lui avait fait un choc quand Mü s'était rendu compte qu'il le trouvait beau. Un second quand il a pris conscience de son désir pour lui.

Il en avait eu honte...

Et c'était un euphémisme.

Lui qui avait toujours été seul, de voir quelqu'un de sa race du même âge que lui de manière aussi proche... cela avait réveillé ses hormones, et c'était uniquement cette proximité qui avait engendré cette perturbation.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

Alors il l'avait évité, autant que possible.

Mais s'il ne le voyait pas dans la journée, c'était pour mieux le retrouver dans ses rêves.

Cela avait duré longtemps.

Plusieurs mois.

Avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent malencontreusement seuls dans la même pièce.

À s'embrasser comme des fous.

Mü avait réussi à s'enfuir.

Shion ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Ils avaient discuté, plus tard, à tête reposée.

Mü avait été ébranlé de voir que son maître éprouvait le même _mal_ presque _contre nature_ que lui.

Shion lui avait expliqué.

Les Atlantes étaient une race qui avait un instinct de conservation très fort. Enfermez deux Atlantes dans une salle, et vous finirez par en avoir trois ou quatre. Mais cela pouvait prendre du temps : s'ils en avaient les pulsions, ils n'avaient pas vraiment la fertilité des lapins. C'était un moyen de compenser cette faiblesse, sans doute.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'aimaient pas ou était forcément infidèles ou même polygame. C'est juste qu'ils ne restaient jamais seuls très longtemps.

Shion lui avait alors proposé un marché.

Ils soulageraient leurs hormones ensemble et verraient où cela les mèneraient.

Mü avait accepté.

Même si, de son point de vue, ils frôlaient l'inceste et étaient amorales, il avait accepté.

Il ne sut que plus tard quelle était la lueur qui luisait dans les prunelles de son vis-à-vis quand il lui avait fait cette proposition.

Lorsqu'il sût qu'il avait la même à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, en fait.

Le désir, mais surtout l'amour.

Mü avait mis beaucoup de temps à l'admettre. Bien plus que Shion pour qui c'était une évidence.

Mais Shion avait eu une vie beaucoup plus longue. Il avait plus d'expérience. Il ne l'avait pas blâmé.

Leur idylle avait duré un an.

Un an avant que Mü ne se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Et que ce quelque chose était une vie nouvelle en son sein.

Shion en avait été tellement heureux, que finalement, Mü l'avait été aussi. Un peu. Beaucoup.

Après, il leur avait fallu expliquer la situation aux autres golds.

Il était hors de question qu'ils se cachent.

Leurs collègues avaient été surpris, et il y avait de quoi.

Les questions n'avaient pas tardé à fuser. Mü avait essayé de répondre à la plupart.

Non les spermatozoïdes ne traversaient pas la membrane rectale, quelle idée saugrenue ! Il avait un vagin, c'était quand même plus pratique ! Oui, il avait des testicules, tout de même ! Des ovaires ? Peut-être, il n'était jamais allé vérifier... il avait un utérus, toujours. Il fallait bien mettre bébé quelque part. Euh oui, il avait des règles. Non, tous les deux mois... Mais ! C'était pas un peu fini toutes ces questions cons et gênantes, oui ! Ils étaient devenus trop curieux pour lui là...

Globalement, ils l'avaient bien pris. Deathmask le regardait encore un peu bizarrement, mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude. Aldébaran, aidé d'Aphrodite, tricotait des petits pulls et des petites couvertures bariolées. C'était adorable de leur part.

Mais Mü s'était de plus en plus senti mal à l'aise.

Shion n'était-il pas trop heureux de cette grossesse précoce et imprévue ?

Et s'il avait été manipulé depuis le début ?

Et si Shion ne voyait en lui que le moyen de perdurer une lignée moribonde ?

Et s'il ne l'avait jamais aimé ?

Lorsque Shion s'était aperçu quel était l'état d'esprit de son compagnon, il en avait été mortifié.

Lorsque Mü s'était aperçu de sa profonde méprise et qu'il avait blessé son compagnon, il s'en était voulu.

Beaucoup.

Qui avait mis ses idées dans son crâne ?

Personne.

Alors pourquoi ?

Il avait toujours été d'une grande sensibilité et d'une grande empathie. Celles-ci avaient du grandir ses derniers mois.

Cela arrivait, parfois.

Il avait du ressentir des émanations d'ondes négatives.

Venant de Dohko et de Shaka, par exemple.

Shion avait alors décrété leur éloignement, sous couvert d'une mission fumeuse.

Cela avait horrifié Mü.

Shaka était son ami.

Et il aimait bien la balance.

Il s'en était voulu.

Tout cela était de sa faute !

Il aurait aimé avoir pu faire quelque chose pour la vierge.

Il savait très bien qu'il était tombé sous le charme des yeux vert du Chinois.

Mais de là à savoir comment l'aider... les relations humaines n'ont, à la base, jamais été son truc... alors les histoires amoureuses... vu tous les problèmes existentiels que lui posait son propre couple... donner des conseils à un autre...

Et Dohko... Shion ne l'aidait pas.

Le vieil Atlante n'avait jamais été attiré par les êtres humains. Que l'inverse ne fut pas réciproque n'était pas une idée qui semblait l'intéresser plus que ça. Quand à son amitié pour lui... les gens changent.

Avant la première guerre sainte, ils avaient eu une amitié solide, oui.

Après, Shion avait été promu grand Pope tandis que Dohko s'exilait.

Shion s'était pendant un temps reposé sur lui, à distance, avant de vite s'en dégager. Il avait décidé qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'un ermite.

Qui devenait de plus en plus ralenti par le misopethamenos.

Qui était trop loin pour être réellement utile.

Qui n'avait pas été capable de prévenir l'attaque des spectres.

Qui n'avait même pas été capable de se rendre compte que les renégats n'en étaient pas.

Shion estimait que Dohko aurait dû se rendre compte de la stratégie employée plus tôt. Pourquoi comment, personne ne savait vraiment, mais il était évident qu'il lui en voulait un peu pour ça.

Donc Shion ne reléguait pas Dohko au stage d'incompétent inutile, mais peu s'en fallait et il évitait en conséquence sa présence.

Mü de son côté avait essayé d'expliquer à son amant qu'il devrait être un peu plus explicite envers la balance quant à ses sentiments.

Un ''non merci, je ne suis pas intéressé'', par exemple.

Mais non, le vieux bélier se contentait de le snober et de l'ignorer, jugeant cela sans doute suffisant, sans se rendre compte que c'était encore plus cruel qu'une réponse franche.

Des fois, Mü avait envie d'encastrer son amant dans un mur. Surtout quand il lui venait ensuite lui dire que Dohko lui avait donné un ''truc sympa en fait''.

Heureusement que c'était leur seul sujet conflictuel... et que Mü avait encore du mal à s'imposer.

Maintenant, Dohko et Shaka étaient exilés.

Et à sa grande honte, Mü s'avouait qu'il se sentait mieux. Dans sa tête et dans son corps.

Mais il s'inquiétait quand même pour son ami, même s'il savait que cela avançait doucement.

Saga et Aioros avait parlé à l'Indien avant que leur départ ne soit annoncé. Essayant de faire ce que Mü n'avait pas fait : une stratégie d'action.

C'est ainsi que Shaka, après avoir tenté d'engager la conversation avec Dohko comme il en avait l'habitude, lui assena en toute amitié une gifle à lui déboîté la mandibule. Ce qui eu le mérite certain de lui attirer son attention pleine et entière. Et d'avoir une vraie discussion.

Shaka la lui avait raconté ensuite.

Mü avait été ravie d'apprendre que Dohko était loin de le vouer aux hégémonies pour avoir osé lui prendre ''son'' Shion.

En fait, c'était surtout que dans l'esprit de la balance, la relation entre Shion et de Mü avait tendance à être complètement occultée. Dans ses rêveries éveillées, Shion était un célibataire qu'il essayait de conquérir.

Et quand on le ramenait à la réalité, il ne trouvait guère qu'à dire qu'il voulait le bonheur de tout le monde et que l'enfant ait un vrai père pour s'occuper de lui. Mais qu'il voudrait que Shion l'aime lui aussi, au moins un peu.

C'était touchant.

Suffisamment pour que Shaka ne trouve sur le coup rien à y redire, à part d'essayer de lui expliquer doucement qu'il ferait mieux d'abandonner la partie pour son propre bien.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient loin, tous les deux... ils devraient bien arriver à faire quelque chose ! En espérant qu'il n'y est pas de suicidé... ça y est l'esprit dramatique de Mü reprenait le dessus... Mais il était sûr que Dohko en était capable ! Et Shaka... était Shaka. Il était capable de tout et...

_-Ça va Mü ?_

-SHAKA !

Enfin des nouvelles de son ami ! Bon d'accord, il en avait presque toutes les semaines, mais tout de même !

_-Lui même._ _Quel enthousiasme._

-Tu vas bien ? Tout va bien ?

_-Bien évidemment. Nous logeons actuellement chez l'habitant, nous n'avons plus rien de prévu pour le reste de la journée._

-D'accord. Dohko...

_-Va très bien._

-Tu y arrives ?

_-À quoi ?_

-À euh... le séduire !

_-Il a pris conscience des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui._

-Oh !

_-Et il a réussi à me dire que c'était trop tôt pour lui, de tirer un trait sur son ancien amour pour en reconstruire un autre. On efface pas 250 ans comme ça._

-Oh Shaka, je suis désolé...

_-Mü... il en train de dormir sur mes genoux, en enserrant ma taille..._

-Oh...

_-Donc, même si ça peut encore prendre un peu de temps, je pense que je peux dire que nous sommes sur une trèèèès bonne voie..._

-Je suis heureux pour toi, mon ami.

Peut-être que Shion avait réfléchi avant de les envoyer au loin, finalement.

_-Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de nom ?_

-Pour le bébé ?

_-Non, pour le poisson rouge que tu nous offriras à notre retour._

-Non... Tu veux un poisson rouge ?

_-Que propose Shion ? Et je précise à tout hasard que je n'apprécie guère les petits poissons qu'en friture._

-Shion ne propose que des noms de morts... Je n'ai pas envie que mon gosse fasse un complexe d'infériorité ou s'identifie à un individu qui ne lui ressemble en rien !

_-Qu'aimerais-tu ?_

-Je ne sais pas trop... j'aimerais bien pouvoir lui donner un nom qui lui corresponde, un peu comme Kiki tu comprends...

_-Il n'en avait pas quand tu l'avais trouvé ?_

-Non, sa mère était morte et dans la famille où il vivait, enfin subsistait plutôt, il n'était appelé qu' ''enfant''...

_-Hum..._

Il y eut un court silence un peu gêné.

_- Sinon, rien ne t'oblige à nommer ton enfant dès la naissance. Ça se fait dans certaine culture._

-Je sais bien...

_-De toute façon, il te reste encore deux mois pour y réfléchir._ _Tu peux aussi lui donné un nom de fleur ou d'étoile par exemple._

-Je sais... pour cette dernière possibilité, il faudra attendre sa naissance.

_-Allons, cela se calcule ce genre de chose. Les Atlantes n'étaient-ils pas de bons astronomes ?_

-Tu m'embêtes.

-_Je_ _sais_.

-Tu me manques.

_-Ne dis pas ça à Shion._

-Une petite crise de jalousie de temps en temps ne nuit pas.

_-Tant que je ne suis pas présent pendant vos scènes de ménage..._

Mü ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-Bon, je te laisse, je crois que Dohko commence à se réveiller._

-Ne le couve pas trop.

_-Tu crois vraiment que je risque de l'habituer au luxe ?_

-Tu es capable de tout

_-Ben voyons._ _À plus tard._

-À plus tard. Prends bien soin de vous deux.

Mü sourit, soulagé par cette discussion.

Il avait hâte de les voir former un vrai couple, tous les deux.

Il regarda l'horloge qui surplombait la pièce.

Dans un quart d'heure au minimum, Shion finirait sa séance quotidienne de doléances et viendrait se blottir contre lui, enfouissant son museau dans son cou, sans prononcer un mot, un peu comme s'il le prenait pour une peluche géante. Et Mü lui rendrait, presque en ronronnant, avec une douceur égale sa silencieuse étreinte qui s'éternisait parfois au point qu'ils en oublieraient presque de manger.

En y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être ça qui les avait rapproché, ce manque d'affection dont ils avaient pâti pendant plus d'une décennie pour l'un, plus de deux siècles pour l'autre.

Mü regarda l'horloge qui surplombait la pièce.

Voyons, un nom pour son enfant. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quel serait son sexe. Si Mü pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un hermaphrodite, comme eux, ou d'un petit garçon, Shion lui croisait jusqu'aux orteils pour avoir une petite fille. C'est qu'il en avait vu, des petits garçons se succéder dans sa vie, mais des petites filles beaucoup moins. Il était étrangement rejoint dans ses prières par Camus qui lui en avait carrément sa claque, des garçons.

Mü regarda l'horloge qui surplombait la pièce.

L'idée du nom de l'étoile lui plaisait bien malgré tout.

Voyons voir...

Tejat ? Bof. Mebsuta ? Mouais... Wasat ? Ridicule... Mekbuda ? Idem. Alhena* ? Pour une fille, pourquoi pas...

Sa main droite caressant doucement son ventre, Mü se perdit une fois de plus dans ses pensées, peuplées de petits Atlantes en couches culottes.

* * *

_*Ce sont toutes des étoiles de la constellation des gémeaux._

_Désolée pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas le Mpreg =x... Désolée également s'il y a encore des fautes d'orthographes qui trainent...j'essaie d'y faire attention, mais il y en a toujours qui m'échappe..._


	4. Paternité ?

_Bonjour :) ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ça fait très plaisir._

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai écrit de manière un peu différente des autres fois, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même... =x_

_Sinon, c'est la rentrée, alors ne vous inquiétez pas si vous me voyez de moins en moins... C'est juste que je manquerais de temps._

_Wolf : Merci^^! Je suis très heureuse si ce chapitre t'as plu ! Mais pourquoi Tao ? J'avoue ne pas avoir compris le jeu de mot... Il y a un rapport avec Lao Tseu ? Sinon l'idée de l'étoile réapparaîtra dans une fic que je publierai dans dix ans (le temps que j'écrive celle que j'ai en cours, toussa toussa...)_

_HayliaMani : J'aimerais te dire que non... mais si, l'hermaphrodisme est quelque chose d'un peu bizarre ;)... Qu'est-ce que tu trouves bizarre avec ces étoiles ? C'était une manière indirecte de dire que l'enfant va naitre sous ce signe, alors pourquoi pas le nommer par le nom d'une étoile de cette constellation ? Chacun ses lubies et ses goûts après ;). Sinon, Mü aime Shion. Il a eu des périodes de doute, de peur, mais il l'aime. Sincèrement. Mü et DM ? Oui, j'aime bien ce couple mais il ne m'inspire pas trop (et j'avoue préférer le MüXSaga et le MüXShaka ;)) mais si jamais j'ai des idées sur eux pourquoi pas :)! à voir dans le futur..._

* * *

******Paternité ?**

**Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada

**Genre** : humour (tentative (ratée ?) de)

* * *

Mü tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, sans succès. Sa tête était douloureuse, il se sentait nauséeux.

Tentant de comprendre quel était son environnement, il poussa un grognement. Ou tout du moins, il essaya : manifestement, il était trop faible pour faire ça correctement.

Voyons voir...

Il n'était pas dans son lit, le matelas était trop dur...Sur sa droite, il ressentit la présence de son Saga, qui semblait inquiet – ce qui ne voulait pas dire que la situation était grave, Saga devenait soucieux dès qu'il voyait son agneau éternuer–. Un peu plus loin à gauche, il y avait son maître, dont le cosmos était calme.

Il pouvait donc supposer qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles guerres à l'horizon, qu'Athéna n'avait pas été enlevée et que par conséquent ils n'entendraient pas les jérémiades du pégase. C'était déjà ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Sa mémoire était pour l'instant bien confuse.

Ils déjeunaient... non ils étaient à l'entraînement... ou pas... ou si... si ils étaient à l'entraînement... il avait fait match nul contre la vierge... c'était pas hier ça ?

Il ne savait plus. Du tout.

Il tourna la tête vers son amant et réussit à le discerner, entrouvrant les paupières tant bien que mal.

-Mü ! Ça y est, il a repris connaissance !

Le gémeau avait presque crié ces mots, faisant grimacer le pauvre bélier alité.

-Du calme Saga, il n'est pas encore remis...

Aussitôt, celui-ci se rassit sur son siège, comme un petit chiot prit en faute. Mü tourna la tête vers Shion, qui avait l'air... tranquille, voir légèrement amusé.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Malàlatête... murmura-t-il.

Shion passa ses doigts dans la chevelure parme de son ancien apprenti.

-Ah mon pauvre enfant, quelle idée as-tu eu... Que tu aies été choqué lorsqu'un coup loupé de Shura qui s'entraînait avec Deathmask t'a coupé des cheveux, je veux bien. Que tu exprimes ton effroi passager en le traitant ''d'assassin'', je peux le comprendre... Mais que tu aies, semble-t-il, oublié que ce dernier s'en voulait encore pour Aioros, et que donc, il le prendrait très mal, là non, j'avoue que je ne te suis plus. Tu aurais du penser que ces paroles allaient le heurter tout de même ! De même que je ne vois pas comment tu as fait pour ignorer Aphrodite, toujours protecteur et impulsif quand il s'agit de son amant, quand il t'a lancé ses roses piranhas en guise de représailles pour avoir osé faire du mal à son ''caprichou d'amour''. Comment as-tu fait pour ne pas arriver à éviter à temps ses fleurs qui t'ont atteint à la tête, c'est encore un mystère pour moi. Non vraiment, tu as eu des idées meilleures dans la vie... Ah, mon pauvre bébé...

Malgré le chaos total régnant dans son encéphale malmené, au delà du ridicule de la situation décrite par son mentor, Mü tilta. ''Bébé'' ? À Shion ?

-...Vous êtes mon vrai père ?

Un sourire torve déforma le visage du grand Pope.

-Mon pauvre Mü, je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais tu sais, si je me suis fait buter par Saga, ce n'était pas parce j'étais suffisamment en forme pour avoir la trique assez puissante pour faire un gosse sept ans plus tôt...

Le jeune bélier ferma aussitôt les yeux et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, tentant d'ordonner à son cerveau meurtri d'oublier ce qu'il venait d'entendre, se maudissant au passage d'avoir posé une telle question, tandis que Saga, choqué aux delà des mots, ouvrait et fermait frénétiquement la bouche, à l'instar d'une carpe asphyxiée, essayant de trouver quelque chose à dire pour sauver son honneur.

Sans succès.

* * *

*Accroche une énorme cible à son cou* Voilà ! Je suis prête à subir vos lancer de tomates T^T !


	5. Pour un whisky

_Bonjour :) Me revoilà pour un nouveau petit chapitre ! Et tenez vous bien... Ni Shion ni Mü n'apparaissent dedans ! C'est fou hein ? Remarquez, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il fait un temps dégueulasse par chez moi..._

_** Wolf** : Merci pour ta fidélité :) ! Mais tu ne veux pas te créer un compte ? Ce serait plus pratique pour te répondre (et moins frustrant qu'un petit message (au mieux) hebdomadaire...) Oui c'est vrai que ça faisait un peu beaucoup pour ce pauvre Mü, du coup, je le laisse se reposer un peu ;) enfin, pour l'instant. Un peu court ? qu'est-ce que tu aurais aimé voir un peu plus développé (oui, je suis une auteure débutante, avoir un avis critique, ça compte et ça m'intéresse !) ? J'espère que ça ne te fera pas la même pour ce chapitre là du coup =x... Ah d'accord, je n'ai jamais regardé les "Cités d'Or" (et manifestement, ça manque à ma culture...) ! Merci pour l'explication :) !_

* * *

**Disclaimer** : M. Kurumada

**Genre** : humour (tentative (ratée ?) de)

* * *

**Pour un Whisky...**

Rhadamanthe entre dans ses appartements. Il enlève d'une bouffée de cosmos son surplis qui prit place juste à côté de la porte. Tout en se grattant la nuque, il avance d'un air désabusé, un sac à la main. Il arpente le corridor d'entrée, dépasse la petite salle de bain ainsi que sa chambre spacieuse pour entrer dans sa salle à manger personnelle. Elle était relativement grande pour une personne, mais il n'y avait pas grand chose en fait. Une petite table, deux chaises... les spectres étaient surtout sensés se restaurer au réfectoire avec les autres. Néanmoins, les juges avaient ce petit privilège de pouvoir se payer le luxe d'avoir une petite cuisine personnelle, annexe de la salle à manger. Même si elle était trop petite pour avoir beaucoup de matériel. Et trop étroite pour être vraiment fonctionnelle. Au moins pouvaient-ils s'isoler s'ils désiraient échapper à leurs collègues à la pause du midi.

Mais dans la salle à manger de Rhadamanthe, il y a aussi une armoire, assez grande et assez jolie. Aussi longtemps que Rhadamanthe se souvienne, elle avait toujours été là, même s'il en avait oublié l'origine. Un souvenir de l'époque où il était roi en Crète, sans doute.

Il ouvre un de ses pans. Puis, il plonge sa main dans son long sac. Il fixe un instant l'objet cylindrique qu'il en extrait. Une bouteille de Strathisla. De 1963. Une bonne année, lui avait assuré la veille Kanon d'un clin d'œil. Rhadamanthe ne savait pas si c'était vrai. Il n'y connaissait rien en ''bonne année''. Mais il était touché par l'attention. Savoir que son dragon s'était décarcassé pour en trouver une à sa date de naissance, ça lui faisait quelque chose. Vraiment. Il faudrait qu'il lui rende la pareille. Au centuple de préférence.

Il range le cadeau avec les autres bouteilles qui prennent presque tout un étage. Il les regarde. Beaucoup sont à peine entamées. Quelques unes sont à moitiés vides, mais c'est tout. Il pousse un soupir.

Même Kanon, son cher et tendre (quoique son derrière n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ce dernier point) Kanon se mettait à lui offrir ce genre de chose.

En même temps, c'est vrai que c'est sa faute, il n'avait qu'à avoir des idées de cadeaux à soumettre quand on lui en demandait, mais tout de même...

Eaque et Minos lui offraient déjà une bouteille chacun tous les ans... Avait-il à ce point une tête d'alcoolique ?

Rhadhamanthe poussa un nouveau soupir.

Un jour, il faudra peut-être qu'il avoue à ses collègues et à son amant que s'il est bien de nationalité anglaise, il n'apprécie guerre ces boissons écossaises très alcoolisées que diluées dans du jus d'orange.

Et comme ce n'est pas une denrée courante en Enfers...

Par contre, il n'a rien contre la bière, le vin... tout ce qui n'est pas trop fort quoi.

Oui, un jour, s'il s'en sent le courage, il faudra qu'il leur avoue ça.

C'était ça ou bien vider les bouteilles dans l'évier pour faire de la place. Mais c'était des cadeaux. C'était mal. Il ne pouvait pas décemment les vendre non plus...

Prit d'une impulsion, Rhadamanthe saisit à nouveaux la bouteille de whisky de Kanon. Il l'ouvre. Sent son parfum. Qui n'a pas une odeur si désagréable que ça. Doucement, il trempe ses lèvres dedans. Il grimace. Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas une boisson pour lui. Il la repose d'un air désolé. Il ferme son placard. Il ferme les yeux. Il n'ose imaginer le scandale que lui ferait Kanon s'il apprend ses véritables goûts en matière de boisson.

Rhadamanthe pousse un énième soupire. Tout ça c'était la faute d'Eaque de toute façon. C'était son idée à la base. Qu'il reprend tout les ans, après avoir perverti son amant Minos et maintenant Kanon.

C'est sur ces pensés que Rhadamanthe ouvre un autre placard de son armoire. Là, c'est tout un attirail de sachet de thé qui l'accueille. Il en prend un – à la menthe tient, ça fait longtemps. Et ça lui rappellera les baisers mentholés d'un certain gémeau–, fit chauffer l'eau.

Ça au moins, c'est une vraie boisson d'anglais ! Très bien pour se détendre après une rude journée de travail ou pour se consoler de quitter son amoureux !

Fichus Écossais, fichus préjugés !

Et fichue timidité, aussi...

* * *

_Si si, j'aime beaucoup l'idée de Rhadamanthe sirotant son verre de scotch... Mais là, j'ai eu envie de faire l'inverse :D *pas taper pas taper*_


	6. Acide acétylsalicylique

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Huh, heureusement que j'avais dit à qui voulait l'entendre "oh la la, j'aimerais bien essayer de poster un chapitre toutes les semaines"... Parce que là, ça doit faire un bon mois, voir plus ^^" ! Pour ma défense, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé, qui ne me permet pas de faire exactement ce que je veux... et quand je trouve le temps d'écrire, j'avoue avoir tendance à papillonner entre plusieurs textes (et ma fic, faut pas l'oublier celle-là) qui fait que j'en ai plusieurs qui sont plus ou moins presque finis... mais que ce presque compte pas mal ! __Et donc je reviens avec ce petit chapitre, qui n'est pas le meilleur, mais j'espère que vous le trouverez sympathique quand même ;) ! Le prochain devrait être plus long je pense._

_Voili voilà... fin de ma vie, qui est très intéressante, vous en conviendrez..._

_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ces publications, merci à tous ceux qui laissent des commentaires (ça toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez pas à en écrire, et si vous avez des critiques à faire, n'hésitez pas non plus, j'y suis très ouverte !) !_

_HayliaMani : Oula, je confirme, je l'avais oublié celui-là ^^" ! Pour l'instant, rien ne me vient à l'idée, mais ça va peut-être venir, je vais voir... Sinon, j'ai une petite idée pour faire du MüXDM comme tu me l'avais demandé, mais je pense que ça fera plus l'objet d'un OS, car ça risque d'être trop long pour ce recueil..._

_Wolf : Oui, je l'imagine bien un peu timide Rhada moi ^^ ! Avec Kanon qui le mène par le bout du nez ^^ ! "le passage ou on le voit avec son petit verre est sympa" heu, y a un passage dans le manga ou l'anime où le voit picoler oO ?! j'ai pas lu le manga et j'ai pas fait de révision poussée de l'anime... (sueur froide). Je crois que le nom du site que tu as cité ne s'affiche pas dans ton commentaire... comme autre site, je connais fanfic-fr et AO3 :). Mais je n'ai pas de compte dessus (pour l'instant, un seul site me suffit). Hum, c'est vrai que je suis restée uniquement sur les pensées et perceptions de Mü... Sur le coup, ça m'a parut tellement naturel que je n'ai pas pensé un instant que ce serait mieux de développer la psyché des autres personnages présents... ça ne m'inspirait pas. En tout cas, si ce chapitre avec Rhada t'as plu, j'en suis ravie :) (mais du coup, je ne pense pas que celui-là t'enthousiasme plus que ça... mais tu me le diras ;) !)._

_Guest : Je suis très heureuse si mes idées idiotes te plaisent :)_

* * *

Disclaimer : M. Kurumada

Genre : humour (tentative (ratée ?) de)

* * *

**Acide acétylsalicylique**

- Vous croyez que ça va continuer encore longtemps ?

- Ça fait combien de temps que ça dure ?

- Au moins un quart d'heure...

- Seulement dix minutes. Mais comme on est pas dans le coup, ça nous paraît tout de suite plus long.

- Sérieux, tu chronomètres Camus ?

- Non, mais il m'arrive de regarder de temps à autre un objet fabuleux appelé ''horloge'' !

- Et si on leur lançait un seau d'eau pour les calmer ?

- Vas-y Aldé, je t'en prie, mets toi le grand Pope à dos, on te regarde !

- Mais il faut bien qu'ils cessent !

Les douze chevaliers d'or regardèrent une nouvelle fois le grand Pope et la balance, s'entre-regardèrent à nouveau et poussèrent un soupir à l'unisson. Qu'ils s'arrêtent, ça ils étaient bien d'accord.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé. Ils faisaient leur réunion hebdomadaire comme tous les lundis matins comme ils en avaient l'habitude, avant que Shion ne demande un comprimé d'aspirine à un serviteur. Avec l'arrivée de nombreux apprentis, les travaux de reconstruction qui perduraient et, il fallait bien l'avouer, les deux siècles de frustration sexuelle de son amant à combler, le pauvre grand Pope avait sa résistance légendaire d'ancien chevalier d'or qui commençait à flancher, ce qui se manifestait par d'agaçantes céphalées.

L'homme était promptement revenu, avait tendu le paquet désiré au Pope qui l'avait aussitôt remercié. Puis il avait regardé l'objet, et tandis qu'un sourire montait à ses lèvres, il l'avait étrangement montré à Dohko qui était juste à côté de lui... avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux dans un incontrôlable et monstrueux fou rire.

C'était à ne rien y comprendre !

- Si encore ils nous racontaient la blague... maugréa Angelo.

- Tu vois bien qu'ils en sont incapables... siffla Shaka.

- Bélier au rapport : ce ne fut pas facile, mais j'ai fini par les sonder suffisamment pour comprendre de quoi il retourne, fit Mü avec un ton on ne peut plus sérieux... et l'air le plus blasé qui soit.

- Et alors, et alors ?

- Et bien, il semblerait que l'origine de tous ceci soit le nom du paquet d'aspirine de Shion : Aspro. Ça leur rappelle le nom de l'un de leur ancien collègue de la précédente guerre sainte. Depuis, ils font tous les jeux de mots débiles qu'ils peuvent sur ça. Genre qu'il était plus du genre à leur donner des migraines qu'à les enlever... Ce genre de chose...

- Attends mais... C'est tout...?

- J'en ai bien peur...

- Tu rigoles ?

- Contrairement à eux, non.

Les chevaliers lancèrent un regard désespéré vers leurs aînés. C'était pitoyable.

* * *

_Je vous jure que ce médicament existe ! Et j'ai presque tout de suite pensé à ça quand je l'ai découvert ^^" ! Mais je prétends pas que l'idée soit géniale :s..._

_À bientôt (avant novembre, j'espère... mais je ne promets rien !) !_


	7. La mer et ses glaçons fondus

_Bonjour à tous ! Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que je ne vais plus poster qu'une fois par mois X) !_

_Mais bon, je ne suis pas complètement restée inactive, j'ai aussi eu l"honneur d'écrire un petit side story pour la grande et merveilleuse **Kallithéa2011** à propos de sa fantastique histoire ''Le Coffret'' (j'ajoute également que la lecture du-dit coffret est indispensable pour la bonne compréhension de cette petite histoire, mais comme c'est vachement chouette, ça ne devrait pas vous en coûter beaucoup ;)). À la base, c'était un petit défi, mais bon, ça lui a plut et elle a décidé de le publier, alors voilà ^^'' ! bref, j'arrête de faire de la pub et de déballer ma vie encore une fois..._

_Rien à signaler de particulier pour ce chapitre, mis à part que j'espère qu'il vous plaira encore une fois ;)_

_Merci à tous les lecteurs et encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des mots doux ;)._

_ Wolf : Et oui, et y a même un médoc qui s'appelle extranase X) ! mais ça n'a rien à voir... Ravie que le chapitre t'ai plu, encore une fois :) ! Oh oh, je n'ai pas vu ces fanarts, ça me manque ! D'accord, mais quel pseudo as-tu ? Je t'ai cherché, mais ne t'ai pas trouvé :'(_

* * *

**Sentiments et déclaration**

Disclaimer : M. Kurumada

Genre : fluffy (qui a dit ''mièvre'' ?)

* * *

Aujourd'hui était une journée plage ! Oh pas pour tout le monde bien sûr. Le Sanctuaire ne pouvait décemment être déserté pour des sujets aussi futiles. Tous n'avaient pas été conviés du reste. En fait, l'idée de départ venait d'Aiolia. Il avait très facilement convaincu son frère, qui avait à son tour soumis la proposition à Aphrodite et Deathmask qui étaient non loin et qui accueillirent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme. Puis ce fut le scorpion qui, en croisant le poisson, reçut l'invitation quand celui-ci monta à sa maison chercher un maillot digne de son nom. Milo entraîna immédiatement son cher et tendre à sa suite pour aller se rafraîchir. Les six golds précités rencontrèrent ensuite Shun, Hyoga et Shiryu, qui se joignirent sans problème à la joyeuse mêlée. Si les autres ne vinrent pas, ce ne fut donc qu'un malheureux concours de circonstances. Ils n'étaient pas là, au mauvais moment.

- On aurait peut-être dû prévenir Shion ?

- Déjà fait ! déclara le verseau. Et Milo lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Fidèle à sa réputation glacière, il le punit d'une tape sur la nuque pour ce geste affectueux en public. Plus pour le principe qu'autre chose. Le sourire de Milo ne décrut pas. Il connaissait son amant par cœur.

Ils n'allèrent pas à la plage du Sanctuaire, mais à celle de Rodorio. Ce n'étais pas qu'elle n'était pas bien, au contraire, le sable était fin, l'eau était claire. Mais là bas, ils pourraient goûter au confort d'un kiosque toujours ouvert en cette saison, et donc de ses rafraîchissements. Ils seraient un peu moins au calme, mais voir des visages un peu moins familier les changeraient un peu.

Une fois arrivés, ils étalèrent leurs affaires. Si Aphrodite, Camus et les bronzes disposèrent bien leur serviette de manière à ce qu'elle soit le plus étandue possible, ce ne fut pas le cas de tous, le pire étant Deathmask qui la laissa négligemment en boule. Après un tartinage plus ou moins épais de crème solaire, tous s'élancèrent dans l'élément liquide où ils batifolèrent comme des gosses qu'ils n'étaient plus sensés être.

Camus cependant n'y resta pas longtemps. Rester trop longtemps dans l'eau lui fripait les mains ce qu'il trouvait fort désagréable. Il sorti donc s'acheter un petit quelque chose au kiosque avant de s'asseoir sur sa serviette, laissant l'eau sécher d'elle même. C'était agréable par cette chaleur. Il finit par être rejoint par Hyoga, qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amour pour l'onde salée.

Ils mangèrent en silence, regardant les pitreries de leurs collègues et amis, comme Deathmask, aidé d'Aphrodite, qui trouva le moyen de voler le maillot de Shiryu qui cria à l'attentat à la pudeur.

Hyoga grignotait sa glace à la vanille, semblant indécis, hésitant. Enfin, il finit par prendre la parole.

-Maître... je voulais vous posez une question...

Camus grogna en acquiesçant légèrement, signe chez lui qu'il acceptait la requête de son disciple.

-Et bien... euh... comment dire... je voulais vous demander...

À côté de lui, le chevalier du verseau ne disait rien, continuant de siroter son granite au citron, sans sembler porter une grande attention au petit russe.

-Comment vous avez fait pour vous mettre en couple avec Milo ?

Là Camus se retourna vers le cygne, surprit. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question, encore ? Pourquoi son disciple lui posait toujours des questions bizarres ? Hyoga rentra machinalement la tête dans les épaules, pensant avoir gaffé.

-Pourquoi cette question ?

-Hé bien...

Le russe s'empourpra. Et coula un regard vers le chevalier d'Andromède qui n'échappa pas au saint des glaces.

-Pourquoi ne lui dis tu pas directement que tu l'aimes ?

Hyoga tressaillit avant de baisser le nez, penaud. Forcément. Son maître n'avait pas été l'espion du Sanctuaire pour rien. Il devait savoir depuis longtemps.

-...J'ai peur qu'il me repousse. Qu'il ait déjà quelqu'un. Que même si on se met ensemble, il se lasse de moi. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui

En entendant ce discours à peine audible, Camus ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des escarbilles – comprenez qu'ils étaient un peu plus ouverts que d'habitude.

-...Vous ne vous êtes jamais posé ce genre de questions à propos de votre relation avec Milo ?

Et bien...

Comment dire...

Camus se plongea un instant dans ses souvenirs.

Milo et lui avait toujours été proche. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Déjà, il ne se souvenait pas de leur première rencontre. Il avait bien quelques rares souvenirs de sa terre natale (sa mère était blonde, son père avait une moustache, ils avaient une maison avec de grands arbres... c'était tout), il voyait à peu près son entrée dans le domaine sacré, mais même à ce moment là, il avait l'impression que Milo était déjà à ses côtés, c'était comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble. Même bébés apprentis, ils ne se s'étaient guère séparés que pour leur entraînement respectif, bien qu'au début, cela avait été un peu sportif de les écartés l'un de l'autre, ce qui faisait désespérer leur mentor... et faisait rire sous cape Shion, mais ça, rare furent ceux qui le surent. Camus ne comptait pas toutes les nuits qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, blotti l'un contre l'autre, comme des petits chatons. Pour cela, leur maîtres avaient fini par fermer les yeux. Les découvertes engendrées par la montée des hormones étaient quelques choses qu'ils avaient fait ensemble également. Les joies de l'érection matinale et de leurs apaisements aussi. Plus tard, ils avaient suivi certains de leurs collègues au bordel, s'essayant avec des filles, sans en être emballé. Les autres hommes ne les intéressaient pas plus. Ils préféraient de loin rester tous les deux. Alors ils s'étaient contentés de l'autre, ce qui leur apportait déjà énormément. Quand s'étaient-ils rendu compte que le sentiment si fort qui les unissait était l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien. Et ça ne l'intéressait pas de toute façon. Sa relation avec Milo avait toujours été pour lui quelque chose de naturelle et d'évidente. Leurs séparations quand Camus partait en Sibérie étaient chaque fois un déchirement, mais si la présence du scorpion lui avait manqué, jamais il n'avait pensé le retrouver changé ou avec quelqu'un d'autre. La seule chose qui lui importait était que l'un comme l'autre, ils restent forts dans l'adversité. Rien d'autre ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit à ce propos. Pourquoi se poser de telles questions ?

Donc non, Camus ne comprenait pas les tourments de son ancien élève.

Et Hyoga regardait son maître qui semblait avoir bugué comme le vieil ordinateur qu'Aioros avait un jour déterré d'on ne savait où.

C'est à ce moment là qu'apparu Milo, venu discrètement par derrière pour enserrer son amant par la taille, faisant sursauter le cygne mais pas son amant qui se laissa machinalement aller contre le torse aimé. Comme si c'était quelque chose de naturelle. Normal. Quelque chose d'absolument naturelle qui lui avait manqué jusqu'à lors.

- Alors les commères ! Vous parlez de chose intéressante ?

- Dis moi Milo...

- Oui ?

- Ça t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir peur que je puisse aller voir ailleurs ? Que je puisse ne plus t'aimer ?

Milo le considéra un instant.

Oui, c'était bien ça, son Camus lui posait bien ces questions étranges de la même manière qu'il lui demandait si la moussaka pouvait être faite avec du chou – expérience qui n'avait pas été très concluante, d'ailleurs. Donc la face de piaf qui lui servait de disciple ne lui avait pas mis des idées idiotes dans la caboche. Milo aimait bien Hyoga... mais mieux valait pour lui qu'il ne perturbe pas son verseau.

Rassuré, il leva son museau vers le ciel et réfléchi quelques instants.

- Non, ça me rappelle rien... Pourquoi ?

- Le petit se demande ça à propos de Shun. Il a peur de ne pas être assez bien pour lui.

- Ah.

Pendant un instant, les deux chevaliers d'or regardèrent leur cadet comme s'il s'agissait d'une curieuse bête de laboratoire, faisant tasser le pauvre Hyoga sur lui même.

- Il t'aime ?

- Je sais pas...

- Bah demande lui. Et après, ben... essai de le garder.

-...Mais s'il ne m'aime pas...

- Il n'y pas de raison pour qu'il ne t'aime pas, si ?

- Ben... y a pas de raison pour qu'il m'aime non plus...

Les deux amants s'échangèrent un regard, avant de revenir vers leur cadet.

- Demande à Aphrodite.

- Oui, demande à Aphrodite, la séduction, c'est son rayon.

L'air perdu du cygne leur firent de la peine.

- Bon va le voir, soit au petit soin pour lui, rends lui des services...

- Invite le à dîner !

- Oui, c'est ça mon Camus, invite le à dîner ! Tu crois que des fleurs... ?

-Shun n'est pas une fille Milo, mais cela lui fera sans doute plaisir quand même. Et invite le au ciné aussi.

- Bref, conquit le ! Comme dans les livres de ton maître !

- Eh !

- Quoi, c'est pas ma faute si tu as aussi des romances dans ta collection !

- ...Il faut bien varier les plaisirs... mais je te saurais grès de ne pas me prendre pour un sentimental !

- Mais bien évidemment mon amour.

Et Milo lui fit un bisou dans le cou, continuant de faire gronder le verseau.

Hyoga les regardaient, sans savoir sur quel pied danser. Cela lui faisait toujours bizarre de voir son maître en plein dans une petite scène de ménage... attendrissante.

En plus.

''Attendrissante'' et ''Camus'' avait toujours été des termes antinomiques, pour lui. Enfin, jusqu'à la résurrection et qu'il apprenne pour lui et Milo. Mais ça lui faisait quand même bizarre, même après tout ce temps. Et quelque part, même s'il était heureux pour eux, mais il était aussi un peu jaloux. Lui aussi aimerait bien vivre une telle histoire. Avec un certain jeune homme aux cheveux vert, par exemple.

- Eh, de quoi vous parlez ?

Quand on parle du loup... Andromède le retour.

Hyoga rougit – tant à cause de l'eau ruisselant sur la poitrine d'éphèbe du jeune homme que de ses nouvelles résolutions –, avala sa salive, prit une grande inspiration et s'avança vers lui.

- Dis Shun, ça te dirais d'aller au cinéma tous les deux ?

Le jeune homme le considéra un instant, surprit, avant qu'un nouveau sourire n'éclaire son doux visage.

- Mais bien évidemment, on y va quand, on va voir quoi ?

- Ce que tu veux je n'ai pas encore regardé le programme.

Les deux golds regardèrent le jeune bronze, attendris.

Milo resserra sa prise sur Camus.

- J'ai menti.

Camus lui lança un regard interrogatif.

- J'ai eu des doutes sur notre relation...

Le verseau avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes – comme quelqu'un de normal, cette fois. Milo continua.

- Quand tu es mort. J'ai eu peur que nous soyons séparés à jamais. Qu'on ne se retrouve pas après la mort. Et à ta première résurrection... j'ai eu peur que tu aies été changé... te voir comme ça, en surplis... j'ai eu peur... si peur...

- Milo...

Que le verseau ne soit pas à son aise pour déclamer des discours énamourés et rassurants n'était pas un mythe et le scorpion, en enfouissant son museau dans le cou de son amant, n'en demandait pas tant de toute façon. Le trémolo dans sa voix parlait pour lui de toute façon.

- Mais ça n'a plus lieux d'être à présent.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient plus penser à ces instants sombres qui leurs faisaient encore à l'un et à l'autre de noirs cauchemars.

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, Camus caressant la longue chevelure de son amant, avant que Milo finisse par reprendre la parole, avec un ton beaucoup plus sensuel.

- Et toi mon amour, tu veux voir quelque chose au cinéma ?

- Hum... il y a un film d'auteur qui a l'air pas mal... je crois savoir que la dernière séance est ce soir...

- Vraiment ?

- À vérifier mais il me semble...

- On fait comme d'habitude alors ?

- Oui, n'oublie pas ton lubrifiant. Pas comme la dernière fois.

Ils se sourirent d'un sourire tendre qui voulait tout dire et goûtèrent doucement une nouvelle fois aux lèvres de l'autre.

Camus n'était décidément froid en public que quand ça l'arrangeait.

Ce qui arrivait de moins fréquemment.


End file.
